As a common control assembly, relay can use a smaller current to control a larger current, use a low voltage to control a high voltage, use a direct current to control an alternating current, can complete the isolation between the control circuit and the controlled circuit, and has been widely used in automatic control, remote control, protection circuit and so on. The conventional electromagnetic relay is an electrical relay that uses the suction effect between the core of the electromagnet and the armature generated by the current within the input circuit to work, this relay has large volume, slow motion, and limited reliability and life.
The electronic appliances are developing in the direction of miniaturization and micromation, there is new requirement for the relays. As a new relay, the reed relay may meet the requirements of such development in many ways. For the so-called reed relay, a reed switch is placed inside a coil to get a reed relay.
Most of the existing reed relays are inline reed relay. In production, firstly the ribs are assembled, and then the ribs are package by plastic, and the assembly process is substantially manually completed, which is not conducive to large-scale production. Although the assembly process may be completed by a machine, the reed switch needs a secondary processing, resulting in that the position tolerance and precision of the reed switch are difficult to guarantee, such that a next step can not be processed mechanically, which greatly reduce the production efficiency, and is unable to meet the requirements of large-scale production.